Losing Control
by music4words
Summary: Amelia always knew she was special, the second she started manupulating her first atom. She knew she could never trust someone again because of her father. but when she meets hawkeye will her walls fall down? will the ice melt around her heart? or will her fear take away her only chance at life and happieness.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fic, please review. let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_I remember when I use to look under the bricks that made the backyard path and thinking that's where the fairies where hiding in between the warm earth and. I thought maybe that they could make the world better if I could just tell them what my father would do to my mother and my older sister, I knew it would come to be soon, although I always thought maybe not this time, maybe he will change, maybe the fairies will save us all._

_That childish mind soon disappeared, i hit my adolescents fast and the beatings begin, he said it fulfilled his need to realise his anger, he liked the control, that i was never worthy of anything. I soon knew that i would never let anyone hurt me again. _

_If you could have a superpower what would it be? I never thought much of this until it happened. __It was my sixteenth. I could hear my father's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. _

"_Amelia! Get down here!" I was shaking violently, I'm sure I was rattling the closet. I knew if I went down there it would be worse if I stayed hiding. All off a sudden the door burst of is hinges slamming into the wall. _

"_Daughter of mine" he roared. I found my hands and covering my ears. Oh god please help me please just make it all stop. I imagined him slamming into the wall knocking him out cold, and then I could run, run forever, run to the moon, and never look back. I heard a loud crack and glass shattering. It was all very silent maybe he gave up I thought. I waited for another 10 minutes and it was still silent, too silent for my liking. I creaked open the door slowly what lay before was all that I imagined but worse. My father lay there face down on the floor boards there was blood coming from the back of his head. My snow globe that my late aunt had given me for Christmas when I was six lay next to his head, spilling its contents. I looked at the wall and saw that they was plaster missing and my shelve half hanging down. It suddenly occurred what I had done. There was only one thing I could do now. Run._

_It had been 6 years to this day since the snow globe shattered. I still didn't understand what I did. I got random jobs as i moved about. I can't stay in one spot I always feel like I am being watched. Finding work at a small bookstore in one of those towns that nobody knows exists. I found enjoyment pulling books of shelves, tearing them apart, and then putting them back together. I studied my power this is what I thought it was I could tear anything apart to shreds then put it back together. I called it atom control._

It was a cold winter afternoon. Amelia was getting ready to close up. When a tall dark mysterious man walked into the store and proceeded straight to the counter. He wore a long black coat, with black pants and shirt and leather shoes. The thing that caught my glaze most was the black eye patch on his right eye. My first thought was trouble but as he spoke that thought changed quickly

"Amelia Morgan?" Amelia slowly nodded her head. "My name is Nick Fury, I run a small team of what you may call superheroes like you" she stiffened at that and then quickly relaxed, ready to attack if it came to it.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"There is no need to play dumb, I just need to speak with you"

"Speak away" she replied in a cold tone. He was silent contemplating where to direct this conversation. Keeping his face relaxed he said.

"It's concerning your past and possibly your future" she felt like she was about to faint at those words alone. "You have quite a strange powerful mind my team and myself would like to learn more from you. Helps out with some roadblocks and future missions. In return there are matters of your past that we would clear and never be brought up again'

"Future missions?" She asked, trying not to sound curious.

"Yes well you know save the world kind, out of the public view". She nearly laughed but there was seriousness in his voice that she didn't want to question. She pushed that thought from her mind and concentrated on what else he had said.

"Do I have a choice?"

Yes, but you may want to consider the fact that we are not the only ones that know of your existence. Not all of them are nice people such as myself". He said with a tight smile. She thought of how she always felt she was being watched and felt good that someone didn't believe she was just plain crazy. Maybe she wasn't alone.

"Alright when do we leave?"

Fury and Amelia walked towards a blackhawk, she carry her one and only suitcase.

"This team, does it have a name?" Fury smiled

"We are called, The Avengers".


	2. Chapter 2

_ I don't know why I came here, I don't know if I should trust anything, let alone anyone. My walls are up and I can't let them fall. Not now, not this time. _

Amelia had been in the Avengers mansion for only two hours, and they already want her to be their guinea pig. The first person she met was Black Widow, Amelia was quick to judge at the look off Widow's cat suit and flaming red hair. As soon as Black Widow smiled and introduced herself as Natasha, she felt more at peace with the new stranger.

"So, has Fury given you a run-down on this place?" Natasha asked.

"No, I was leaving it to you." Fury interrupted, quickly leaving the scene, not wanting to give a chance for Natasha to protest. The mansion was divided into four different quarters. Natasha showed everywhere, including the garden shed in case she felt like indulging in her green thumb. As soon as they walked into the laboratory, they could smell something burning. A dirty looking man popped up from behind a counter, covered in ash.

"What happened this time?" Asked Natasha with a heavy sigh.

"That 'new assistant' decided to raid the store room and see what kind of smoke signals he could make." A young boy stepped out from behind the store room door with a sheepish look on his face. He made a quick move to find a broom once the man glared at him. The man straightened himself and looked at Amelia.

"I do believe I am being very rude," he put out his hand, "Bruce Banner. I believe you are the fabulous Amelia with the significant mind". She blushed at that comment and shook his hand. "This," Bruce said, pointing at his assistant, "Is Anderson. Don't bother trying to talk to him, he's completely useless when it comes to paying attention."

Amelia looked into Bruce's eyes and saw a flicker of green which vanished as fast as it appeared. "Are you the only ones that make up this... Avengers team?" She felt like she was asking a stupid question.

"No, there are others, they're away at the moment on a project in China." Said Bruce. The way he said it was so relaxed and simple, like it was an everyday thing to go to the other side of the world. Amelia guessed she would have to get use to the fact that her life wasn't going to be so pointless anymore.

"So is it all right if maybe... Um I do some tests?" asked Banner avoiding Natasha's glare.

...

"I still don't understand why we have to do this now, she's only been here an hour." Grumbled Natasha from her spot in the lab.

"There's no time like the present," replied Banner. He looked over at Amelia, "Are you alright to do this now, it's just… I want to see what your brain-waves look like when you spilt the atoms." She simply nodded, not quite sure how else to respond. She had four monitor pads, three on her head and one over her heart, linked up to the computer Banner was at.

"Okay, now, when Tasha throws up the chair, I want you to just hold it in the air." Instructed Bruce from behind the computer screen. At that moment Natasha nodded at Amelia and threw the chair up into the air. Amelia mentally grabbed the chair and she watched as in hovered in the air. Even she was mesmerised by the scene.

"Great that's really good. Now show us what you can do." He asked curiously. She took the chair apart down to its screws. She saw the surprise on their faces causing her to smile. She never really thought herself as special. She thought she would really make them jump with her next move, the chair shattered in to millions of pieces. Then she continued to refine it to dust. Still holding it in the air, she forced them all into each other, recreating the chair as if it had never been destroyed.

"Would you look at that" said Bruce from behind his screen. "Your brain waves, it's like you are just simply dreaming."

The chair slowly fell back to the ground. A small headache had formed at the back of her head. But nothing she couldn't handle. There was an applause behind her. Her cheeks brightened when she saw there were three other people watching her, but that wasn't the thing that made her blush. It was one man in particular. He was tall, with short ruffled hair. His face was stern, but with friendly eyes. He smiled at her sweetly. She noticed her mouth was hanging open and she was still staring at him. When she finally managed to pull her gaze from him, she noticed that there was two others standing beside him. The tallest one walked over to her.

"Greetings Amelia, I am Thor, God of thunder and king of Asguard".His voice boomed through the whole lab. He took her hand in his, and kissed the top. She smiled at that, no one had ever been that pleased to meet her and so polite. The second man came towards her.

"Hi there, I am Steve, welcome to the Avengers". Instead of shaking her hand he hugged her. She was quite surprised how friendly these people were with strangers. That thought was pushed aside once she realised how big his muscles were. The books and old paper articles that she had read over the years, had said the serum had made him strong and bigger, but it never hit her until his arms were wrapped around her small frame. He released her and she noticed he was frowning at her face.

"Bruce, I still don't understand what these things do." he said looking at the pads stuck to her head. But that was all she heard because the only man left in the room to introduce himself was standing in front of her. He was smiling at her his whole face looked like he had seen so many bad days but in his eyes, Amelia could see something behind it all, something that made her feel warm inside, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hi, I'm Clint. Amelia, right?" He asked although it was not really a question, more of a conversation starter, he shook her hand. "Sorry we weren't here before to meet you. I'm sorry but, may I?" He didn't wait for her reply. His hand came level with her face, he pulled the pads off of her temples and the top of her neck. She realised that she was forgetting to breathe. He seemed like someone that hid his emotions and this was a rare occasion that he would relax. Amelia realised that they had something in common.

"Thank you." was all she managed to say. He smiled again and left the room.

…

The rest of the day flew past quickly, Amelia sat on her bed, her room was small and confined, just the way she liked it. Natasha had just left; she had spent over an hour telling her of past missions of the team and herself. They spoke of tony stark although Amelia knew a lot already from the news. He was just like she thought he was. Genius, billionaire, playboy and industrialist with his head stuck up his ass, well that is how Natasha described him. She was yet to meet him as he was still in china speaking to there so called fearless leaders, and there control on their nuclear experiments.

….

The sun was streaming through the window hitting Amelia's face. She slowly opened far eyes. Realising there was no more chance of sleep after the repeating nightmares of her father. She sat up and saw that she was laying on the far end of the bed instead of at the top, she had moved in her sleep again, something that she was use to by now. The Rolling of the bed, her bear feet touched the floor. It was a cold morning, realising she was only in her underwear. She pulled open the doors of her closet while still sitting on the bed. She smiled as she brought out a pair of trackies and a loose t- shirt. The halls of the house were empty but she could hear the mumbling and the sound of a toaster. She entered the kitchen to find Steve, Fury, Clint and Natasha eating breakfast. Clint was the first to see her, he smiled and nodded a hello. Giving her butterflies, Natasha saw the look she had on her face and winked before saying

"Morning, sleep well?

Before she could reply a siren went off with explosion, which made the room shake. They all leapt to their feet, knocking over chairs and breaking plates. Before they could walk out the room iron man walked into the room with his helmet off to reveal a very tired looking stark

"Ever heard of the front door?" asked Steve. A gun came around the corner and was aimed at the back of Starks head.

"Yes, but coming through the roof is a much better entrance, besides I wanted the element of surprise" said a man as he came through the door way, still holding stark at gun point.

"Obadiah Stane", said Fury. "Back from the dead are we?". An evil smile spread across his face, sending chills down Amelia's spine.


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia had heard of Obadiah Stane, he was supposed to be dead; Tony did, after all, watch him fall into the Arc Reactor. There were two things different about Stane. One; his left eye was badly scared and discoloured which also carried down his cheek. Two; Amelia could see that all he wanted was revenge and control, particularly from Tony, by hurting all his close friends. Well it was too easy for Stane there was one thing he had underestimated about this team; their new player.

"You won't get away from this," Natasha smirked, stifling a laugh, "One against 5." At that moment, there was a whizzing sound, a small arrow that must have come through the air vents landed in Natasha's neck. Before Natasha knew what was happening, she hit the ground. Clint and Steve went to grab her but found they too were hit too and sinking to the ground.

"Tony, do something!" Gasped Natasha from the floor.

"He can't sweetheart, I destroyed his motherboards and arc control, he's but a useless piece of junk now." Obadiah laughed triumphantly.

Fury had disappeared, leaving Amelia and Stark the only ones standing with Stane. Amelia realised that she was to be the next shot down. Obadiah put his hand up stopping the invisible snipper at the very last second.

"Well, what have we here?" Said Stane, "A new freak for the circus?"

"You're calling me a freak? Have you looked in the mirror lately, mate?"

"Feisty one you have here, Anthony." He retorted, his smile falling from this face.

"She's nobody important, she's just a child, leave her out of this, this feud is between you and I." Stane fell silent for a moment.

"Fine, everything is better with an audience."

"What did you do to the others?"

"They will be paralysed for the next few minutes, they can still hear and see, but can do nothing to stop me. What's revenge without an audience? Guards!" Two men heavily armed with machine guns walked into the room. "Hold onto the girl, I don't what any interruptions." The men grabbed Amelia roughly by her arms holding her still.

"Alright Anthony Stark, enough talking, I plan to finish my goal for the day. Turn and kneel I, want her to see your face as I end your life." Amelia saw nothing but guilt and shame in Tony's eyes. The gun went off but the bullet had hardly left the gun before Amelia stopped it, she used all her mental strength to raise the bullet so it was up to Stane's eye level before refining it to dust. She then continued to do the same with Stane's gun, still in his hand. Obadiah's face turned ghostly white. The headache had returned and was pounding through her head with violent fury. Stane looked around the room like a lost puppy still trying to believe what just happened. He turned to face Amelia who was merely smiling like an innocent girl, as though his weapon hadn't just obliterated in his hands.

"I would advise you to let me go now, or would you prefer to be turned to dust?" She asked, turning to the guards. The guards didn't take a second to think of what they were doing, they dropped their hands of her arms and ran out the door not even looking at their 'boss'. Stane was still in shock and didn't seem to notice that he was the only one left with Amelia and Stark. Amelia saw an arrow coming her way, she stopped it mid air turned it around and aimed it back up the vent, hearing a small yelp. She smiled to herself knowing she was now controlling the situation. There was a whirling sound, kind off like a washing machine. Thor's hammer, Mjölnir, came through the room and slammed into Obadiah's abdomen, sending him crashing into the wall. Thor appeared at the door, took one look at the scene and smiled at Amelia.

"My sincere apologies for being late." he said in a joking matter, his voice booming around the room.

"She has everything under control, don't you, newbie?" Said Tony getting off from his knees. He put out his hand. "I'm sure you know who I am."

"Come off it, Stark." Said Clint rolling onto his back.

"She just saved your life, one at least should be grateful towards this fair maiden." said Thor.

"Th...Thank- erm... Thanks. For... Yeah. Thanks." he stuttered, as she shook his hand. "Amelia, right?" he slightly shoved her, trying to be friendly. Amelia flinched at the sudden touch, but quickly composed herself. "That was quite impressive."

She smiled trying to think of away to get the attention off her. Natasha and the others had slowly started to re-gain movement, Amelia and Thor helped each one onto a chair.

"I shall go retrieve our faithful doctor, but first what will become of this loathsome toad?" Asked Thor, pointing at Obadiah.

"Leave him with me, he needs to be questioned." said Fury appearing from the door way with 6 S.H.E.I.L.D agents.

"Wait, would he have more armed men surrounding the premises?" asked Amelia. As if it was his signal, the house shook as a roar from outside; the Hulk had appeared and was making it clear who had the upper hand here.

…..

Once Bruce had dealt with the army outside, he calmed down and gave Steve, Clint and Natasha a shot to rid the poison from their system, otherwise they could have had some serious side effects such as not being able to breathe when there are sleeping, which would kind of suck. Obadiah was handed over to SHEILD where Fury would deal with his actions responsibly... Or he could let Clint use him as target practice. Clint much preferred the latter option.

...

Amelia had been in the mansion for a month and she was being to feel comfortable. Clint seemed to seek her out when she was in the same room, he had made her laugh, something she never did. But she never let her guard down long enough for him to see the real her. Bruce had a word with her about training her and getting the full use out of her powers. It was after breakfast that she went down to the lab.

"Mia, you're here." Said Tony. It took her a second to realise that he had called her Mia.

"Did you just call her Mia?" asked Steve.

"Yes well it's just easier to say."

"Well, I suppose it is a bit of a mouthful..." Replied Steve.

"I know what else is a mou-" Before Tony could finish his sentence, Steve clasped his hand over Tony's mouth Amelia turned to Steve as his face flushed bright red. Amelia pretended she hadn't heard that and it seems Thor was too.

"A lovely mouthful indeed" add Thor. "May I all so have the right to call you Mia?"

"I don't see why not", she replied avoiding their gaze.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning had gone slow, but that soon changed.

"Mia I have been thinking, if you can control atoms and can pull them apart, you should be able to rebuild them but also change their coding and make something completely different." With saying that Mia, Tony and Bruce all went outside to experiment.

"Ok Mia, do something funky with the tree over there, just don't slam them back together. We don't need an explosion." Said Tony. She removed all the leaves making it look like they were in winter.

"Try creating something with the wood off the tree." Said Bruce, looking like a kid in a toy store. Mia made the first thing she thought off, a tree house. She removed some off the branches from the left side of the tree. It all looked like pixels off of a computer screen.

"Can you guys see that, the pixels?" She asked curiously.

"Nope, all I see is tree and no leaves and the beginning of something." replied tony.

"What can you see Mia?" asked Bruce elbowing stark in the ribs.

"It's like pixels; I think I can see the atoms themselves." Bruce rubbed his chin.

"Well that's possible since you are splitting them."

The headache was back, but it was getting stronger has she continued. She completed the tree house even creating a rope.

"Good job, now try something bigger?" Asked Tony, clearly impressed, but not wanting to show it. Amelia picked up the entire tree and disintegrated it. The pixels atoms were shining like droplets of sunlight. Her vision started to blur, but she kept going not wanting to show weakness. She began making a small house, when her vision slowly blanked out and she fell to the ground with a great 'thud'!

...

The light was streaming on her face, _who the hell opened the curtains. _She opened her eyes, they felt heavy. There was something beeping, the sound of her heart. The room came into focus. She was in what looked like a hospital _the sickbay… What the Hell am I doing in here?_ around her was a few machines and Clint Barton. Bent over asleep, holding her hand under his head. He was snoring, how much she just wanted him to hold her.

"He's been here since you went out" said Tony. Sitting behind one off the machines.

"And how long has that been?"

"6 days or so."

"What happened?"

"Splitting that amount of atoms caused your brain to collapse its self, but with more practise it will be able to hold itself up for longer. Basically, you collapsed." The events of that morning came rushing back to her, she felt her cheeks became red.

"You scared us, for a minute back there, especially the big tough Hawkeye. We didn't know if you were come back to the land of the living." Amelia looked down onto the sleeping man still clutching her hand, he started to stir.

"I will let you guys be alone," said Tony winking at them. Clint looked up, relief filled his face we he saw her eyes open.

"You're awake."

"I'm sorry I scared you". She returned his stare

"You have beautiful eyes, why do you hide them?" she was silent, _I can't tell, him not now it would just worry him more, is he worth the risk? No. He doesn't need to know._

"Thank you for staying by my side."

"I think it clear that I... care for you ... beyond friendship. I was wondering if you wanted to-". Before he could finish Bruce walked in. Clint glared at him. _Okay. I'm going to kill Bruce. And Tony. Definitely Tony, was he just about to ask me out?._

"Sorry it's just that I heard she was awake." He glared back at Clint. Making Amelia smile.

"Can I get out of here now?" she asked. Bruce smiled at her

"Patience Mia, soon you can leave." Clint let go off Mia's hand, her smile falling.

"I will check on you latter" he grinned at her when he saw the look she had on her face, making her blush. _Yep. Tony and Bruce are soooo dead._

...

Once she was allowed to go back to her room, she showered. It felt good to be out of the wires and tubes. She kept thinking of Clint and what he was about to ask her. She thought she knew he answer until her father came back to the surface._ You aren't worth his love. You aren't worthy of anything. You're Amelia. You're pathetic. No one will ever love something like you._ Amelia turned the water on to cold and sank to the ground crying until she fell asleep, still under the water. She woke up an half an hour latter realising she will probably get hypothermia if the cold water continues to invade her warmth. She got up and crawled back to bed, sleep didn't come as easily this time.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late into the night, yet Amelia couldn't sleep. Too much had happened, she couldn't clear her head. She started walking through the empty halls picking at every detail in the wall paper. Eventually, she found herself in the gym. She hadn't been in there yet, Natasha hadn't included into her tour, Banner was getting impatient. The room was set into different areas. There were several punching bags lined near the wall. Set for Steve, she guessed. There were also weights and a mat scattered around the room. But she wasn't paying attention, in the far corner was set eight shelves. That each had guns placed evenly on them. Still that wasn't what she cared about; placed away from the guns was Clint's bow and arrow, sitting perfectly like it was on show in an art gallery. She walked over, letting her fingers slightly graze it. She imagined what Clint look like when he used the bow, arms stretched out muscles across his chest and arms flexing. She stopped herself from thinking anymore. _I can't keep thinking like this, I'm just going to hurt myself... he probably forgets you exists._ Her father's words come to the surface. _You don't deserve to be loved_.

She heard someone coughing behind her. Startled she spun around and found Clint staring at her, arms over his chest.

"Mia, what are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" She was glad he was calling her Mia now like everyone else.

"Could say the same to you." Amelia replied. Her cheeks became red when she remembered what she was just thinking about. He smiled at her relaxing his face and putting his arms by his side

"Like what you see?" Clint asked nodding towards the bow and arrows. She looked towards the targets on the other side of the room.

"It looks really hard to... Work."

"Well I could show you… If you wanted." He slowly approached Amelia and grabbed the bow. "Take aim." he said. Amelia felt a bit uneasy but took the bow and an arrow from his hands and aimed it towards the targets she felt a hand on her elbow, slightly pushing it down. His second hand was placed onto her waist guiding it slightly to the right. "Now, release when you're ready." His mouth was right on her ear, sending shivers down her spine. The air was thick between, and the silence electrifying. She let go of the arrow, hitting the bullseye.

"How did that feel?" he asked, keeping his hand on her waist

"Wonderful." She breathed _his hand was on my waist. His hand. Oh my God. And he's next to me. Touching me. Clint Barton. The Clint Barton. Hawkeye. Geez, I sound like a teenager_. She turned her head saw she could see his eyes, Amelia could get lost in those eyes. He was staring back at her, not letting go off his hold or gaze. Clint looked at her mouth then back at her eyes, as he slowly started to lean in. His lips slightly brushed hers, and it was like a light bulb went on in Amelia's head. She pulled away dropping the bow and started running. Clint called after her, but she couldn't stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Tears were streaming down her face, she could hardly see, but she knew exactly where she was going. To the roof top, the one place she felt free, especially at night where she could attempt to count the stars. But her get away trip was cut short, when she ran into Natasha, knocking her into the wall.

"Whoa easy up girl, hey are you alright." asked Natasha concern overtaking her face. Amelia's eyes turned from streams to rivers she couldn't get a word out between sobs. Natasha pulled her towards herself, wrapping her arms around Amelia's shaking shoulders. They started walking towards Natasha's room once Amelia had calmed down a bit and showed she was ready to talk. Natasha was acting like a soft caring mother, something that she had never felt.

"Has this got something to do with Clint?" She asked

"How did you know?"

She gave her a knowing look, "It's clear he has strong feelings for you. I have never seen him look at someone or talk about them the way he does about you."

"Well it's not just Clint it's also ...it's also my... my past"

"Has this got something to do with your father"? Amelia looked at her feet and nodded, her brown hair falling to hide her face.

"I was abused as a child". Saying it out loud made Amelia feel like she had taken the weight of the world, off her shoulders. She had never told anyone about her childhood. Something like that should never be kept a secret for so long.

"I thought something might have happened, I've seen you step away from peoples touch"

"I didn't mean to kill my father, I didn't know what I was doing, I just wanted him to well want me and tell me that he loved me. I just needed my daddy to love me." she sobbed, the tears came again.

"Amelia, you did nothing wrong it was an accident, the way he treated you was wrong, but it wasn't your fault," Natasha said, placing hand on Amelia's shoulder. "Now, what happened with Clint? He's my best friend and I know he would never do something to hurt you on purpose. But, that won't make me hesitate from killing him if he has… "

"He was showing me how to use his bow, and he leaned into kiss me, I freaked out. All I could think was 'he will hurt you and you don't deserve him'. So I ran I don't even know why, I've never been kissed before, I thought I would really want it. And now… Now I don't know what I want." Natasha nodded, showing she understood.

"Oh honey, it's ok", she rubbed Amelia's back as she put her head in her hands. "Your fear came in and brought up your past with it. And no it doesn't mean that you don't deserve anything, you my dear, deserve the world, and I know Clint would be happy to give it to you." Amelia looked up at Natasha; she could see that she really meant what she just said. A smile came to her face, remembering the moment they had before the kiss. But that faded when she thought of what he must be thinking of now.

"Oh my god, he must think I'm pathetic, I must talk to him and explain myself. He probably hates me! God, why must I be so stupid! Will he ever forgive me?" asked Amelia

Natasha smiled. "I think he already has"

"Why's that?" asked Amelia looking confused.

"Because he wouldn't be standing at the door unless he had". There stood Clint Barton, hands in his pockets; hair messed up, looking like he just ran over a cat.

...

"Amelia, did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I wasn't thinking. It's just… I like you. Alot. And I... I'm sorry." They were both standing in the hall way, Natasha had just kicked them out saying she need to sleep. Really she just wanted to let them have space to talk. Before Amelia got up she whispered in her ear. 'Be strong, you deserve the world'. Amelia took Clint's hand in hers and led him to the roof top. They sat on the ledge, legs dangling of the side. They were silent for a few moments taking in the starry view.

"Clint, there's something you should know about me." she said, turning to him. She told him everything. It was hard at first but once she started she couldn't stop. His face had softened so much at one point she thought he had tears in his eyes. "I like you Clint, it's just I think I have to take things slow. I've never been in a relationship before"

"Can I hug you?" Amelia hasn't expecting that question, she started to smile. She wrapped his arms around her; he looked like he was afraid he would break her if he tired himself. Amelia put her face against his chest, listening to his heart. The beat reminded her of in the sickbay when he was holding her hand. She grinned at the memory.

"Can we try it again?"

"Are you sure." he asked, she nodded head. Clint cupped her face in his hands and gently put his lips on hers. It was as if time itself had stopped, like someone had flipped a switch. Amelia had never had these kinds of feelings before or even this experience before, she hoped it wasn't the last. For the first time in years she believed in love. And it was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced.

...

The sunrise was beautiful that morning; Amelia woke still in Clint's arms.

"Good morning beautiful." he whispered to her when she looked at his face.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Not long enough". She leant up to kiss him, but she was interrupted by the escape door being slammed open.

Natasha appered "Sorry to ruin your morning, but Fury called a team meeting, and I thought it would be better if i found you instead off him."

_Right. Killing Bruce,Tony and now Fury. Possibly Natasha…. We really need to put locks on these doors._

...

"Might as well as get straight to the point, Obadiah Stane escaped this morning at 3am," said Fury, "It is rumoured that he may have had help from the inside. The last known contact was in New York airport, on a plane to Australia. We will need everyone for this mission including you, Amelia" he also looked at Bruce who nodded in return. "We leave in an hour."

* * *

blog/sociopath-in-the-tardis

^ my tumblr. Dont be afraid to ask any questions or give any ideas. All are welcome


	7. Chapter 7

omg guys im so sorry its this late, and short. im just really busy at the moment

anyway enjoy, let me know what you think

* * *

The sun was shining across the flooded wet lands of the Australian outback.

"Where the Hell are we?" Asked Stark. One by one, they all stepped of the A jet. Amelia was the second last to get of the jet, followed by Clint, with his index finger wrapped around hers. Their sneakiness seemed to be working, nobody had noticed as far as they knew. Their new founded relationship was flying under the radar. Natasha, of course, knew after she kind of set them in the right direction. She smiled lightly at them whenever they whenever she saw them together. Their next task was to keep it away from Fury; he defiantly wouldn't be one to jump for joy with the news of their relationship. Amelia was sure Tony would find some inspiration for one liners and insults, another reason to keep it away from the spotlight. During the flight, agent Phil Coulson's name came up. Back at the house there was a picture of him with two candles, in front of the photo was some really old collectable captain America cards. Some with a tinge of blood on them. Curiosity came upon Mia

"Who was Agent Coulson?"She asked. Thor was in deep conversation with Bruce and Clint when she said his name. Just about everyone on the jet stopped what they were doing and turned in their seats.

"He was a fine warrior whose life was taken too early, by Loki, after he tried to save me." Said Thor. The cabin was silent, only the humming of the engines absorbed the silence. Shame and guilt over took Thor face. Nobody said a word, only looked at their feet. Amelia wished she didn't ask.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry you never got to meet him." Said Fury from the corner. The cabin was once again quiet.

"Loki is… was my brother," said Thor, "I hope to one day find the strength to forgive for the sins he committed in our last great battle." Amelia had heard all about the war that Loki tried to create. It was all over the media before she came to S.H.E.I.L.D. Natasha had also filled in the gaps on her first day in the house. It still shocked her how Loki took Clint under his control. It all seemed surreal to her, yet she was the one that could manipulate any atom that she wanted. As they stood in the middle of God knows where in Australia. Amelia remembered how it felt to not have anything in her control. How awful it must have been to know Clint had killed fellow agents and attempted to do the same to his best friend. How did it feel to know he was losing control?

They had been standing around for a few minutes; their shirts were all drenched with sweat from the high humidity. They sound of a helicopter came from the north, they all stood not knowing what to expect. The trees started shaking violently as the chopper landed. A tall, solid built man exited the aircraft.

"G'day, welcome to Australia." He said in an extremely thick accent. He was well tanned, wearing mustard coloured shorts and button up shirt with the logo 'Inpex' above the right breast pocket. He wore steal capped boats and an akubra hat. Around his neck was a thin black necklace with some sort of tooth hanging from it. His shirt was clinging to him in all the right places, making Mia's heart flutter. Natasha was clearly impressed too. He was clearly a strong bushman. And a hot one at that.

"Where in God's name are we?" Asked Bruce, looking around nervously.

The stranger smiled. "You are in the Kimberly's. It is the wet season which is why everything is flooded and bloody hot." Amelia looked across the wet lands. There were two birds in the distance, they had long stick like legs and breaks, their feathers were grey with red on their chest and surrounding their eyes. They appeared to be dancing; it was so graceful, like a ballerina. The sound of Clint's voice next her snapped her out of her daze.

"Mia? Yoo hoo... Hello? Earth to Mia!" He called, waving his arms in front of her like a lunatic, "this is Dave." The tall, extremely muscular Australian was standing opposite her smiling. Mia stuck out her hand.

"Mia." She said as he took her hand in his. Dave's piercing blue eyes tore into her hazel green eyes, making her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess I should take you ladies back to base." He said as he dropped her hand.

The helicopter ride back was spectacular. The Kimberly's were redder then the sun, standing tall like they could touch the stars. Mia saw more of the dancing birds. Dave pointed out a lot of the native wildlife such as a few crocodiles and water buffalo, he warned them that the crocodiles where extremely territorial and weren't afraid of humans.

"So why are we here in this jungle?" Asked Stark, "I thought Inpex was a gas company. I've started buy shares into the company already. Apparently it's-"

"Well they are," said Dave, "but what the locals don't know is that Inpex is also partnered with shield, every major country has an undercover base that protects its boarders that partners with shield."

"I didn't know shield was that big and worldwide" replied Tony. Dave just smiled, there was something in his eyes that made Amelia feel uncomfortable. Mia didn't want to trust him; he would have to earn her trust, just like everyone else. And by the look of the rest of the team, they were feeling the same way.

They arrived at what Dave said was 'the base'. All they could see was a large shed, some shipping containers and a clearing the size of 3 football fields. Surrounding the area was dense bush land with a creek running through it.

"Don't be fooled by its appearance," said Dave as he leaped for the helicopter "it's only a disguise, don't need unwanted attention." The team stepped out of the helicopter, the humid heat hitting them all. It was almost hard to breathe the air was so heavy in their lungs. Bruce sighed when he exited the aircraft clearly glad to be out of that confined space. Dave led them to one of the shipping containers. The doors were rusty and looked like they hadn't been opened in years. The doors swung open easily to Mia's surprise. Cool air rushed out and red lights flickered on to reveal some sort of elevator. Dave turned and saw the confusion on their faces. He laughed revealing lines around his eyes.

"Lady's first." He said as he gestured to Amelia. She felt Clint stiffen beside her and he quickly stepped in after her as well as the rest of the team. The doors shut automatically and they began descending into the Earth.

* * *

ok i need a team nickname for mia. any suggestions?


	8. Chapter 8

The doors slid open to reveal a room full of people. Phones were ringing and people on computers were scrambling to keep up with demands. In the middle of the room there was a screen high up, with a map of Australia. The map had blinking red lights, pin pointing where there was potential danger for the country. There was a man in some sort of Inpex uniform standing the middle of the room, barking orders down a phone. Unlike the rest of the room, who seemed to be wearing plain smart casual clothing, the man stuck out above all of them. Dave approached the man, once he had slammed down the phone.

"You retrieved the Avengers?" Dave nodded towards the door where they were all still standing. Fury stepped forward and introduced himself. The rest of the team stayed put still staring at the size of the place. The man and Fury marched over to the group.

"This is Lt. James Lawson; he is in charge of the Inpex base." James stood with his hands behind his back, staring equally at them all.

"Welcome to The Australian Inpex Protection base," he spoke like he was still giving orders rather than holding a conversation. "I have assigned Private Jenkins to show you your living quarters and working areas." At hearing his name, a short man with glasses rushed to Lt Lawson's side.

"You want me to show them around Sir?" Jenkins questioned nervously pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, see if you cannot make a mess of such a simple task." he replied as he marched back to the centre of the room, he stopped and turned back to face them. Jenkins smiled at the group and pushed his glasses up again.

"Director Fury with me," he said then continued walking. The underground facilities were a lot bigger then Mia thought they would be. There were so many tunnels leading to different areas such as science labs, an underground hospital and an aircraft hangar. They arrived in the aircraft hangar just in time to see a fleet of F18 jets taking off. The jets were towed on to what Jenkins explained was the 'Bridge'. Once on the platform, the bridge started to rise up to the surface. The roof opened up and a runway appeared. The whole area only took five seconds to appear then disappear back into nothingness. Tony was gobsmacked at the design of the place; all sarcastic comments had left him. The silence was glorious.

….

Mia sat on the floor. The luminescent light revealed a small room, with a trundle bed and her bag thrown in the corner. The fact that there were no windows was the bit that scared her most. She felt like she was trapped in a box. If she starred at one point to long she felt the walls caving in on her. The room smelt of earth and brick. She was grateful for the lock on the door, at least no one would enter unwelcomed. The trundle bed looked like someone had died in it. _Come with us they said, it will be fun they said. _A knock at the door interrupted Mia's thoughts, she arose to her feet and walked to the door. There was one person that she hoped it would be, and there he was, standing in her door way. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Jenkins asked me to bring these for you." Holding out a blanket and pillows for her, Mia raised her eyebrows at him, not convinced.

"Ok, you got me; I caught him on his way here and offered to help. I just really wanted to see you... I've missed you."

"It's only been ten minutes" she laughed, as he pulled her into his embrace. He smelt like spice and rain, something Mia enjoyed alot more than earth and bricks.

"This is your room?" he asked shocked. "There is nothing in here, and they expect you to sleep on that, bloody Australians."

"You're beginning to sound like one, it's just temporary until they find me another room, they weren't expecting me. Clint sighed.

"Well you're taking my room then, this isn't fit for-"

"Isn't fit for who Clint, me? Why? Because I'm a girl? Because i don't cope with people touching me or even looking at me? Or because I freak out in stupid situations?" She snapped. Clint's face softened and he pushed back a strand of her hand.

"No, what I was going to say was that it wasn't fit for someone so perfect." Mia looked down at her feet, embarrassed.

"You- you think I'm... Perfect?" She mumbled. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to his eye level.

"Of course." he whispered and kissed her on the temple. He bent his head down but stopped half way, not wanting to push the boundaries.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand, "There is something I want to show you." he lead her through three different tunnels and through into a lift. Mia found it funny how there was jazz music playing in this one, a giggle escaped her lips. Mia felt Clint's eyes on her, but she couldn't keep from laughing. She bent over in fit of laughter. It finally hit her all at once, she was an Avenger and the most mysterious yet wonderful man in the world thought she was perfect. For the first time in her life she felt like she was wanted and loved... And yet there she was in Australia underground in an elevator that was playing jazz music. The thoughts that had haunted her back in the dorm were long gone. The doors slid open and they stepped out into the sunlight. Mia was puzzled at the disappearance of the elevator.

"Must have some sort of mirror camouflage like the heli-carrier." Announced Clint. He grabbed Mia's hand and lead her into the bush and to the surrounding cliffs. They arrived at the base of the cliff, Clint started to climb. He stopped and looked down at Mia.

"Are you coming or what?" Mia hesitated but followed Clint up the Cliffside. Once she reached the top, Clint stood waiting to pull her to her feet. Her breath caught in her throat. The view was like nothing she had ever seen before. They were standing on the tallest cliff, overlooking a deep valley. The sun was setting, making the cliffs give off pink and purple colours. The water was blue like the sun during the day. Birds flew over the valley and off into the surrounding bushland. Mia spotted the birds again, beautiful and graceful like a ballerina. The cliffs were jaggered and rough, but the one they stood on was clear and smooth.

Mia felt Clint move closer to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered "Welcome to the Kimberlys." The surrounding area was made up of more of valleys and mountains made of rock straining to reach the sky. As well as there being an uncontrollable Australian bush. The scene was something that you would see on a postcard or something to see on your bucket list. There was a rustle behind them; they both turned as a kangaroo emerged from the scrub, completely oblivious to the fact that there was two humans a few metres away. A joey was in the kangaroos pouch, fast asleep.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Asked Mia.

"I believe it's a she." Replied Clint pointing to the pouch.

"Oops, it's so small, and ...cute" she exclaimed. A howl echoed through the trees.

"Dingo, come on we should get back." The kangaroo jumped back into the scrub upon hearing the dingo.

"And since when did you become an expert on Australian native animals?" asked Mia.

Clint smiled and looked at the ground, "SHIELD protocol. I was assigned Australia. The culture fascinates me."

"I didn't pick you as one to be into this kind of stuff, thought you be one to skip school."

"Well there is alot of thing you don't about me." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her back to the base.

...

That night back in her dorm, Mia could stop thinking of Clint. _He gives me butterflies every time he speaks, it scares me how I'm trusting him so fast. I just want him to hold me like he did on the rooftop. But what if he realise how pathetic and insecure I am, I don't think I could lose him. He won't hurt me, he won't... will he?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Discalimer: I dont own any off the avengers sadly, only my charaters and the plot.**

**Authors note: Hey guys been awhile i know. Next chapters shouldnt be as slow, I have a plan where i want this fic to go now so yer. Still looking for a S.H.E.I.L.D name for mia. keep the suggestions coming. xx**

* * *

The room was pitch black, Mia couldn't make out any shapes around her. A light was turned on above her to reveal that she was in a room which the walls were made from mirrored glass, she could see a girl in of the reflections which looked quite familiar. As she slowly approached the girl, the image copied her movements. With another glace, she realised that the girl upon the wall was in fact herself 9 years ago when she was merely 16! The sound of glass shattering echoed through the room. She looked behind her to see a snowglobe in pieces, scattered on the glossy floor. The glass of the globe was covered in blood. A laugh broke the silence as her father's face shot up in front of her.

"Did you really think that I was gone?" Mia couldn't move; she wanted to run. She closed her eyes and he was still there, lingering in the darkness behind her eyelids. "I will _never_ leave you." He roared. Mia balled her hands into fists and screamed. She started swinging her fists, not even knowing what she was aiming for. She ran to the mirrors and hit them 'till they shattered, her hands were bleeding but she didn't care. She just kept screaming and swinging. Something grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She snapped her eyes open, Clint's face was centimetres away from hers. The blankets and pillows were all over the floor. Clint sat beside her, searching her face. Relief washed over her as she realised it was a dream, but the shock off what happened in the dream took over. Clint lifted her chin so he could see her eyes, he searched her face.

"You're safe baby, I won't let anything hurt you again. Even in nightmares. Nothing will hurt you again." Mia couldn't hold it anymore. She covered her face with hands and burst into tears. It was worse than the first time. She shook with violent sobs. The thoughts of that day. Her father yelling. The fear. She let it all out. Clint pulled her body into his, pulling her face into his chest and wrapping his arms around her, holding her protectively and drawing gentle circles into her back. They sat there together in the darkness until Mia felt safe again. After the tears stopped, she felt embarrassment wash over her. The realisation that she had just broken down in front of Clint. All her walls had broken down. She was vulnerable. And, for the first time, she was perfectly okay with that. Clint shuffled them so they had their backs against the wall, Mia still held safe in Clint's strong arms. She blushed and tried to be more interested in her nails but decided on curling further into Clint's body, holding onto him with dear life. They sat a while longer in the silence of the night.

"Thank you, you are so good to me and I don't deserve it." Mia whispered into Clint's chest, breaking the silence.

"Yes you do," he replied as he wiped her face with his sleeve. "You deserve the world." She squeezed tighter, knowing that she was safe.

"Did you hear me from your room?" She asked, puzzled.

"I couldn't sleep, I don't know... I just feel unsure of this place. I was just pacing the hallways when I came upon you room. I heard you whimpering. I knocked but you went silent. And then... Then I heard you scream." Fear fell on his face. "I thought someone was trying to hurt you a- and I was so scared." Clint shifted his eyes. Mia didn't know what to say next, nobody had ever carer this much not even her own mother.

"This room is rather... Pathetic, why don't you come and sleep in my room with... with me or-or we can just swap if that's better for you? Or you know..."

"No. I mean let's go to your room, both of us." Clint wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. Mia punched him in the arm, when she got what he was getting at. Clint laughed as he rose from the bed.

"Come on," he said as he put out his hand. Mia put her hand and his and pulled herself up so she was standing next to him. His brown eyes shone with joy as she looked at him, Mia didn't want to imagine what she looked like. But there was only one thing she wanted more than anything in that moment. She stood on her tippy toes and drew closer to Clint. Clint caught on quickly and met her mouth half way. She couldn't help but smile at the perfectness of the situation. Clint moved his arm to her lower back and scooped her of her feet, but never breaking the kiss. The hallway was warmer than Mia's room, she giggled as Clint tripped over his own feet. Clearly paying more attention to what he was doing with his mouth. As they entered Clint's room, Mia broke away. She was worried if they went any further she may break down or hurt Clint somehow. Mia was proud off the progress she was making, destroying that now would be the death of her. Clint seemed to understand even without her saying anything. He knew better than to push her, but that didn't mean he couldn't show some affection. Clint laid Mia on the bed, for some reason she thought it would be something like a nest. Tony had always been making jokes about how he must be part bird or something. Whenever Mia was looking for Clint she always found he was in the rafters, like he need a bird's eye view of the world around him. He was, after all, Hawkeye. Clint pulled the covers around Mia, and moved to the other side of the bed. He climbed in and laid on his side so he was facing Mia. She smiled and wriggled closer so they were touching. For the first time in years she slept normally, there were no nightmares. But she did dream she was in a felid somewhere but it wasn't a normal felid. The grass was purple with gold flicks and the sky was filled with stars and moons so close she could almost touch them. It was daytime and yet there was stars in the sky, visible stars. It wasn't earth she dreamed of, it was somewhere else, a different galaxy. Mia didn't give it much thought when she awoke the next morning, just a corner of her imagination. Clint's side of the bed was empty, except for a single white rose that lay on the pillow. Mia smiled like an idiot, she noticed a note next to the rose. 'I tried to find one as beautiful as you. I failed.' She knew her day was off to a good start, or so she thought...


	10. Chapter 10

Diclaimer: I dont own the avengers. Only my characters.

Authors note: Im so sorry guys i kept you waiting, My beta had computer problems and a serious cse of lazyness.

Enjoy.

* * *

Mia could hear Thor's deafening bellow as she came down the hall towards the kitchen.

"What is it you mean? There must be poptarts in this part of Midguard!" Mia walked into the room and sat on a stool at the bench in the center of the kitchen. Natasha and Steve nodded at her in a gentle greeting while Clint not-so-subtly winked at her, sending shivers down her spine.

"Thor, Asgurad doesn't have Poptarts either. You survived many years without them you can survive a few more weeks." Said Steve

"But why wouldn't this part of Midguard have such a remarkable creation? I must have them at once!" Demanded Thor.

"Because they want us to enjoy their Vegemite and kangaroos." Added Tony as he sniffed the jar of Vegemite and spread some onto his toast.

"Horrid potion." grumbled Thor scrunching his face up.

"I quite like it." Pipped up Tasha from across the kitchen.

Out of nowhere, Dave said, "If Mia's an official Avenger, doesn't she need a super secret code name?" he said making hand gestures.

"I hadn't thought of that." Replied Mia. She hadn't even noticed Dave in the kitchen. The way he looked at her still scared her.

"Yeah, I agree you do need a name." Said Bruce.

"How about Dust, since you turn things to dust" said Steve

"Spangles, leave the thinking to us. Molecule?" Tony suggested, taking a bite of his toast.

"No, then you will call her a Mole for short, wont you Stark?" Said Natasha

"You know me all too well, Nat."

"Terminator, she can destroy stuff at her will."

"Atom." said Clint not even looking up from his coffee. The room was silent, the group thinking the name over. Before the conversation could go any further, fury entered the room. He scanned the room, as soon as he laid eyes upon Mia he marched over to her, barging orders about preparing for any possible threats in the training room or something of the sort. He abruptly left, coat flowing freely behind him.

"Lying dick." muttered Tony under his breath, Mia was surprised at the remark.

"You think he is hiding something too?" asked Bruce who was sitting next to Tony.

"Its Nick Fury, he's always hiding something. But just what is it this time..." Mia felt uneasy; she never gave much thought to how the director acted. Now that she did, it scared her. He blackmailed her into joining The Avengers. He never seemed to be around when there was trouble. Such as when Obadiah crashed into the mansion. He was there one minute, and gone the next. Nobody ever questioned his orders, they couldn't, he was the director after all.

"Should I be worried?" asked mia looking down.

"Honestly-" began Steve.

"Very" Finished Tony, avoiding Steve's glare.

"As I was about to say," Steve said keeping his voice calm, "We shouldn't jump to assumptions, but it's not the first time he has kept secrets from us." Clint kept staring at Amelia, _I can't let her get hurt, if Fury is up to something, I'm going to find out. Nothing will stop me from finding the truth. _Mia needed to get her mind off Fury and his behaviour. Some training was needed.

...

The slab of concrete hovered through the air and descended to the ground creating a small cloud of dust. She continued to do the same with the pile of rubble and concrete until the landscape was clear of debris. Mia sighed, the last month had been rather successful, no fainting and going into comas yet, thank God. Natasha had called it 'disaster training'. She also trained her to have the perfect poker face, and to read peoples body language. As well as some martial arts if it was a situation where she couldn't use her powers.

"Alright, let's call it a night." Said Natasha with a smile. Mia didn't bother going to her room anymore, she slept better with Clint and felt safe.

Fury had appeared in the kitchen that morning to alert the team that they had been watching Obadiah Stane and that they would soon move in on his location. The team had no idea where about Stane was hiding. Fury wasn't letting anything on, as usual. Mia arrived at Clint's room feeling exhausted. Her mind had grown stronger and she could last longer in the field, but she was still drained every night. She opened the door and there was Clint already asleep. She smiled, he looked so peaceful when he slept. She tiptoed to the bed and climbed in, trying her best to not disturb Clint. Without stirring, Clint draped his arm over her. _He knows, he always knows when I'm here. _Just as she was drifting in and out of sleep, the sound of the fire alarm ran though the building. Mia and Clint both sprang out of bed the same time, not sure what to expect. Smoke and flames raced into the room as soon as they opened the door. People where running towards the exits. The whole building was on fire, the walls were collapsing on themselves. They were coughing, and disorientated. Clint pulled on Mia's arm, dragging her down the hall.

"Come on!" He yelled over the siren. A few people were falling down around them from smoke interrelation, others were still making their way down there hall. Clint was still pulling on her arm.

She turned to him "We can't just leave them!" she pleaded, pointing to the three people going in and out off consciousness on the ground. She made Clint look her in the eye's, showing him that she won't leave until they were safe. He knew there was no way off getting out of it. Clint went a woman who was unconscious, picked her up and proceed to the exits. He stopped and faced towards Mia, "Come on, the structure won't last long." Mia grabbed a man by his armpits and started to leave. But something grabbed her leg, making Mia fall on her face.

"Don't leave me, please I...I can't... Breathe, help me..." a man in his early twenties begged her, looking up at her with big, brown eyes.

"I will come back, I promise" she said, his face was covered in ash. But his eyes were filled with fear, she couldn't look away. She grabbed his hand.

"What is your name?" she asked

"Tom, ma'am." He spluttered.

"Tom, I promise I will come back for you, no matter what happens." She repeated squeezing his hand, hope filled his face but the fear was still there. He nodded and fell back to the ground. Nothing was visible anymore the smoke was too thick; she coughed wondering if she could make her way out. She started to panic_. Oh dear God, where's Clint? He should be back by now, can't see, can't breathe wait a minute. Use your head, idiot. _The smoke vanished in front of her, leaving her a visible path towards the emergency stairs. It took forever to get up the stairs. Luckily the man had come around half way through, so she didn't have to drag him anymore. As soon as she was clear of the building, she dumped the man with medical staff. She turned back to the underground doorways and ran, remembering the promise and forgetting how she couldn't breathe before sure it would remind her again tomorrow. If tomorrow ever came. Something grabbed her arm forcing her to stop.

"Let go!" she yelled, the ground a few metres in front of her collapsed and the flames roared into the sky. "No, but Tom, no!" She screamed. She tried to pull free put the arms just wrapped around her tighter.

"I'm sorry baby, you can't go back in there." She spun around and looked into Clint's eyes.

"I made a promise, I promised tom I would-"

"It's too late, Mia"

"NO!" she screamed at Clint "_You_ didn't see his face, _you_ didn't see the fear in his eyes, _you_ didn't see the flash off hope. I promised him Clint. I can part the fire, please just let me try to save him." She sobbed. Trying to free herself from his grip but he was just too strong

"I'm sorry." He said again

Mia turned and looked at Clint's face, confused _you don't control me, you didn't even want to help them in the first place, innocent people_. Anger surged through her. "Get away from me, you spineless coward!" she yelled at Clint above the roar of the flames. She pushed him away and ran to the edge of the fire and tried to find a way in. But deep down inside she knew it was too late to save him.

"Tom!" She screamed into the fire, "I'm sorry" She fell to her knees, "I'm so sorry" she sobbed. _I promised him, I promised those caramel eyes that I would come back for him, not matter what would happen. I'm so sorry, Tom. You were too young to die. _Someone put a soft hand on her shoulder. "Leave me, just leave me alone." she whispered

"Mia, you needed medical attention. You are burnt." Said Natasha.

"Please just leave me" she begged. The hand left her shoulder. Now that she knew she was burnt pain surged through her, tears fell down her cheeks from the pain. She knew she need help but she couldn't move, she felt she didn't deserve it. Not when some many had died, not when so many families would suffer a pain much worse than this.

Mia didn't know how long she had been sitting there, it felt like hours. They had to let the fire burn out it self, someone had cut of the water supply. She knew the team were in a group not far from where she was, but she wasn't interested in what they were planning, but still she was part of the team. She arose and marched over to the others, "Alright, what's the plan?"

Tony looked at the ground.

"Many are dead, only a few Inpex workers and soldiers survived. As well as Steve, Fury has disappeared off the face of the Earth." Tony explained "I saw him exit the building." Said Bruce, Mia was surprised that he had managed to calm down so quickly.

"Typical, Fury always seems to disappear." Muttered Clint. The sound of an aircraft filled the night sky. Mia stood and watched the aircraft land, shots were fired. Everything went in slow motion people fell down around her. Soldiers came running out of the scrub, heavily armed.

"Blind fold her, she can't destroy what she can't see." someone yelled nearby. A sack was put over Mia's head and her hands were tied behind her back. She was then forced to walk forward.

"Well my dear, I'm glad you are safe after that terrible fire." She gasped she knew that voice she had only heard it once. But she knew who it was, Obadiah Stane.

"Those were innocent people, they didn't deserve to die." she said to him trying her best to keep her voice calm.

"But how else would I have gotten your attention? Now, down to business. Where is your fearless leader?" There was shuffling around her, _where are the others. _

"He was last seen running for the hills, sir" Said a voice next to her. There was something odd about the voice, it took mia a minute to realise that the voice had a thick Japanese accent._ Japanese? But why, why does he have Japanese soldiers?_

"As expected, alright, where is the Captain Canada?"

"Sedated and on the jet, as you asked. The only one conscience is the girl here and Stark."

"Even better," Replied Stane, "Bring over that bird brain, I have something I would like to show Miss Amelia here." There was the sound off heavy metal hitting the ground next to Mia.

"Now really Stark, you must make it harder for me to cut off you electrics. Aren't you some kind of superhero? Or are you like the stories say, just a scared little boy, fatherless and heart made of metal."

"'Least he has a heart." Spat Mia. The air was stuffy and hot with the bag over her head. Someone forced her on to her knees, and stabbed something into her neck.

"Amelia, my dear, I must congratulate your Australian helpers on finding my location. But maybe they should have thought of hiding the signals they sent out. You see, I have been watching you too, just like you have been watching me. What interests me most is the behaviour you have been showing Robin Hood over here. Revenge is sweet, now join me or suffer the consequences." His voice was sharp and wasn't up for negotiating. Still, she couldn't give in, Mia was over receiving blackmail from scum.

"No." She stayed calm. Losing her temper would mean losing the fight. She suddenly felt dizzy; the ground was abruptly against her face.

"Ah, yes, it's working. Take off her hood, she can't do anything now." Everything was blurry, but she could make out the shape of Obadiah Stane and several soldiers. The sound of Tony's muffled voice was next to her.

"Tony there is a reason you are gagged. Now stop making noise. And perhaps stop breathing while you're there. Oh and by' my revenge' I mean, I'm going to make you watch how I destroy their lives. Ladies first." He said looking at Mia. With saying that, Clint's limp body was dragged on to the aircraft. Mia couldn't move, she couldn't think, all she could do was watch. Her vision completely went. But she could still feel the dirt beneath her fingertips. _Dust storm anyone? I just need to know what this looks like. _Mia heard shuffling and Stanes voice growing further away. The next step was finding out if she could still talk.

"T-t-t... Tony?" she felt the ground vibrate as Stark wriggled over to her. "I can't see, are you tied up as well?" Adeline pumped through her making it easier to talk. A muffled yes came from Tony. "Put your restrains in my hands, I may be able to break them." Tony rolled onto his stomach and placed his hands in Mia's. She put all her strength into her hands, she felt cold metal, handcuffs. She ran her hands along the curves of the handcuffs, getting a picture of them in her mind. She then curled her fingers around the middle link, and focused on it snapping in half. Sleep was coming over her but she managed to fight it off. The metal snapped against her fingers. Just as sleep caught up with her, Stane returned

"Well, it's nice those drugs are working nicely. Now Stark, hey you got your gag off all well, I guess you deserve some last words. I've decide that you are just a waste of space and I will just shoot you right here, I have no need for your existence anymore." He said as he was handed a gun from a soldier.

"Wait, there is something you should know as well."

"Alright, make it quick." Replied Stane lowering the gun.

Tony smirked "I'm also free of my handcuffs." with saying that, Tony flipped up a metal compartment on his leg and pushed a button. His suit lit up and Jarvis voice came out the speakers.

"Protocol 7 activated, sir." Said Jarvis' crisp, British voice. Tony hauled Mia's lifeless form into his embrace and rose it to the air. Shot were fired at him, he stopped in the air and brought out 6 missiles from his shoulder pads. He fired then flew away, not needing to see anymore death for that day.

"Sir you have an estimate of 6 minutes before your power is depleated."

"Just get us far away from Stane as possible. In fact, do a scan on Mia. What damage did he do?"

"Sir, I must insist that you should wait. If a full body scan is commenced, your power will be reduced significantly."

"Just do it, Jarvis."

"Running scans."

They flew below the tree line to keep out of sight, Tony had no idea where they were going and kept having to doge branches.

"Sir, she seems to have been injected with an unknown toxin. There seems to be no side-effects but it is recommended that she have a long rest and is to keep hydrated."

"That's great, thank you Jarvis"

"She also has some third degree burns to her back and shoulders.

"Losing power in 3 2-" Tony tumbled to the ground but landed safely on his back.

"Aw, that hurt like a bitch. Did you feel that Mia?" he said gazing at sleeping girl in his arms. "Well I'm glad it didn't disturb your beauty sleep."

...

Tony walked for an hour until he came to a clearing. He laid Mia against a tree and started making a small shelter for her, there was no way he would sleep tonight. Not with Stane only a few kilometres away. At least the approaching thunderstorm would slow him down for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Yes i know its been awhile.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Expect the plot and my characters.

Enjoy, xx

* * *

The sound of a branch snapping jolted Mia awake. Her mind was foggy, but she forced her eyes open. Nothing changed everything was still pitch black. _Must be nigh... Where are the stars? Or even the moon. Or the bats? Or anything?_ She brought her hands to her face. _I-I can't see anything... oh God I can't see. _There was movement near her. She laid still, straining to hear anything else. More tree branches snapped around her. Mia held her breath trying, her best to make whatever was walking around her still believe she was asleep. The thing grunted and stomped away, metal grinding following its path. She breathed a sigh of relief, and rolled to an upright position then onto all fours. Mia bit her lip, as pain seared down her back and sides. She regretted moving. Still, she couldn't just sit there. Mia crawled forward slowly, leaves crunching underneath her hands, counting the each time she moved. She moved until she got to ten, feeling around as she went. Nothing. She turned and went back until her head hit the tree with a soft _thud_. She went 3 small paces until something cold and hard hit her knee. She picked up the slightly rounded object. There was a hole at what felt like the base of the sphere. The object had quite a few dents in it. Mia held it in one hand and glided the other over the top, feeling every detail. Her fingers felt two rectangular slots. _A helmet? _That night's events hit her all at once. She felt dizzy, Obadiah's face flashed before her eyes. Dropping the helmet, Mia put her head in her hands. Tears sprung to her eyes; there was a rustle to her left and more creaking metal. Mia lifted her head and listened. She heard more grunting and a man's voice cursing under his breath. Mia stood, shoulders back, chin up. She tried to look strong and intimidating. But inside she was screaming in fear. The thing stomped into the clearing and stoped all at once, seeing and stood a few feet away from her, staring at her.

"Well good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty. I would've kissed you awake but Birdbrain would have put an arrow through my eye socket."

"S...St...Ark?" She stuttered.

"Sorry, were you expecting someone else? Oh and I hope you enjoyed your beauty sleep but isn't 3 days a bit much? Another day and you would have had us worried. Well, me. I don't think the stupid birds would've cared." Relief washed over Amelia, her legs crumpled under her.

"I can't see, Tony. I can't see. Oh God, Tony." She spluttered between sobs. Tony rushed towards her and fell on his knees.

"You can't see anything? Nothing at all?" He asked, putting his hands on her face and looking in her eyes. She shook her head, Mia felt Tony's arms around her, wet tears on her shoulder. She gasped, _maybe Tony does have a heart after all._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my characters and the plot.

3

* * *

The scene of Mia sobbing in Tony Starks embrace was defiantly one you would not forget. Well, that's what Bruce Banner thought when he stumbled upon their small clearing.

"Bruce!" shouted Tony when he saw him standing in their clearing, mouth hanging open. He stood and walked towards him, Bruce still had his mouth open, Tony saw and stooped walking mid track. Confusion took over his face; he turned and gazed back at Mia.

"What? You've never seen a crying girl before?"

"Bruce?" Called Mia, "Is that you?"

...

The rest of the day went rather fast for Amelia. It was after Bruce had stumbled upon them, that the truth of her situation came to light. Well, to darkness.

"Your pupils don't even dilate," said Bruce, as he directed Mia's gaze towards the sun. "I'm sorry, I can't do much here," with an edge of disappointment. "But I found some aloviera plants, they should bring some relief to your burns." All Mia could do was nod. She tried to sleep some more, all she dreamt of was the underground base collapsing, Tom's face, and the dizziness setting in, taking away her vision. There was one thing she could see crystal clear, Clint, and disappointment ruled in his face.

Mia woke again at sunset; she lay still, contemplating what to do next. Her sight being lost took away her indepencance. Mia felt bad making the boys wait on her could hear the others talking not far from where she was resting. She wondered where Clint was. Was he hurt? Was he tied up somewhere? Would he ever for forgive Amelia for the naive things she said?

**-Unknown location in Australia-**

Heavy metal locks groaned as they were open. The iron door swung open. Light streamed in, blinding Clint Barton. A figure stood in the doorway, casting a shadow over the already dark, concrete cell. Clint wondered if these daily appearing wounds would ever heal.

"Ready for today's Activities, Mr Barton?"

"Why, why are you doing this? Why are you on their side?" Croaked Clint.

"I like to keep my customers happy. Besides, I need something for my soldiers to train on, they need to learn no mercy." Clint's over head restraints were lowered; pain shot though his arms and back as he lowered his arms to his sides. Two guards marched in and dragged the beaten man towards the light. But he didn't fight them off. What had he left to fight for? The Avengers? They were all here in their own cells; safe and sound. The world? He couldn't protect himself, how could they save a world? The love of his life? She thought of him a coward. Besides, she was dead.

...

Tony and Bruce's conversation drew Amelia from her thoughts

"We need to find a base, de-brief and Avenge the others"

"I agree, but we are over our heads. And Amelia needs medical attention."

"Alright, lets rest up here and move out at dawn and – Wait, did you ever check out the blue prints of the Inpex base?"

"No, and I highly doubt that someone handed them too confidently."

"Hey, new place, new country, new people. I wasn't going in blind." Mia snorted from her spot,

"Isn't that ironic" Mia called out sarcastically.

"Sorry, but still. On these old prints there was alot of tunnels and emergency storage holds. I say we go back and see if they still exist." Said Stark

"It is a bit off a stretch, what if these storages have been deactivated?"

"Well they should still be there, the place wasn't that old."

...

Bruce woke mia up the next morning.

"Why don't you just leave me here, I will only be in the way. And I will slow you down"  
"Not a chance, just because you are blind, for now, doesn't mean you aren't of use. Besides, we need some sense between us two." Mia could hear the smile in Bruce's voice. She was glad that he wanted her with them, she didn't know what she would do if she was left alone.

"Hey Tony, I forgot to ask, what happened to your suit?"

"Stane screwed my electronics; I had to get it off somehow." Replied Tony. _Tree branches breaking. _

"And you kept the boots on."

"Yes, well I think they are rather stylish." Said Tony in a high, posh voice.

"Is that what Pepper told you?" Tony glared at Bruce.

"Touché," he said as he walked away, while whistling 'These boots were made for walking'.

Bruce turned back to mia, "I have an idea, but it might not be too comfortable for you."

"Go on."

"We must be at least 30 miles from the base, the other guy could get us there a lot faster, and Tony can't fly there either."

"That is an excellent idea, you up for it Mia?" called tony from somewhere.

"Ok," she replied her confidence slowly leaving.

...

The ride over wasn't that bad, a green hand held mia to the hulks chest. At least she felt safe. They stopped on the tree border and took in the scene.

"It looks worse than I thought it would," said Stark

"Tell me" said mia.

"There is one big crater in the middle of nowhere." What he didn't tell her was the dead bodies sprawled everywhere. There was still smoke rising from the crater. Hulk shook Tony off his back roughly and as gently as he could, placed Mia on her feet. He then turned and smashed into the bushland to cool off.

"Well someone has favourites," he called after him. Hulk roared back, but it sounded like more of a laugh then anything. Tony grabbed Mia by the hand.

"There is a few shipping containers over here, let's check them out. It's all flat land, you won't walk into anything." He led her to the container taking it slow and steady.

"Hey guys, wait for me!" Bruce called as he calmly walked to them. Mia turned to the direction of Bruce.

"Christ Banner, puts some pants on."

"Well have you got some floating around here?" Mia couldn't help but giggle. Bruce turned bright red.

"I only have my over stretched stuff from before. Anyone got a belt of some sort?"

Mia pulled the bow in her hair out and trusted the piece of silk in Bruce's general direction, "Here, use this. Just tie the ends," she then pulled a second one out of her pocket and gave it to Bruce as well, "I always keep a second."

"Mia you reckon you could break this padlock?"

"I guess so," she put her hands in front of her, tony pulled her by the waist to the door. The padlock was the size of her hands. She felt it all over until she had enough of a mental image. She didn't have to think of it breaking for too long, it just fell in two. The whole process was alot easier for Mia, the headaches were rare, and she no longer felt exhausted after light activities. The training had done her well.

"You never seize to amaze me." said Bruce quietly. Mia stepped back and Tony swung the metal doors open.

"Hello beautiful," said Stark.

"What is it?"

"It's a helicopter," replied Tony, jumping up and down.

"I call first shower! Banner help me collapse these walls," said tony as he skipped into the container

"But where are we going to go? Do you have a map?" asked Bruce. Tony came back out of the container.

"I don't know. Fly north; there must be some sort of civilization around here." Bruce and Tony turned to look at the helicopter; Mia sat on the ground and picked at the dead grass around her. A gun loaded behind them.

"Alright hands in there air," the voice was familiar but nobody could pick it. "Turn around slowly, no funny business." Mia turned first, and then did Tony and Bruce. _I know that voice._

"Jenkins?" asked Amelia. The short man stared at mia, his face went red like a tomato, and he nervously pushed his glasses up higher on his nose.

"You are all supposed to be dead, or captured. How can you still be here?"

"It's called run for your lives, son." Remarked Tony as he stepped forward and took the gun from Jenkins hands, which was still pointed at them.

"Are there any others?"Asked Bruce.

"There is a few of us who escaped and who weren't at the base at the time of the..." Jenkins face lit up "Mr Banner you are a doctor, are you not?" Bruce nodded looking startled. "Come quick Dave was shot, he needs help." Jenkins turned and dragged Bruce back to the tree line.

"Yay, more walking." Groaned Mia.

"Don't you worry your pretty little face about that," said Tony, squatting and pulling her onto his back.

"Oh Tony, not, I'm too heavy."

"You. Heavy? These muscles aren't painted on, dear." Mia couldn't help but giggle.


End file.
